


都是因为你

by Thustra



Category: bts
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thustra/pseuds/Thustra
Summary: 旻攻，南攻，性转金泰亨
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin
Kudos: 14





	都是因为你

旻薇/南薇，性转6

如果现在查看手机里的app使用次数，Instagram后面应该跟了三位数。金泰亨再度拿起手机试图解锁，手腕被对面的人按住，露出的手表是某品牌刚上市的新款，很适合出现在眼下这种暧昧场合，最直白的道具，最明确的自我介绍。金泰亨抬眼，金南俊笑着示意她先看菜单。

“南俊哥，我吃什么都好，你帮我点吧。”金泰亨看见自己的大衣放在金南俊的身边，才反应过来刚才替自己拉椅子的不是侍应生，她没有注意直接把外套递了出去，金泰亨有点后悔，衣兜如果被倒扣就麻烦了，她刚想开口，金南俊抢先一步：“牛排要几分熟？你晚上习惯吃味道重的食物吗？”

金南俊的手还没挪开，捏了捏金泰亨的腕骨说你太瘦了，平时都没见她好好吃饭。金泰亨眨了眨眼，反手挠男人的手心：“抱歉啦。之前总是错过跟哥哥吃饭的机会，今天一定补偿回来。”借着话头收回手，金泰亨瞄了眼点单明细，看来金南俊下了血本要泡她，直接开了最贵的葡萄酒，还亲自端到她嘴边。

金泰亨不信合作半个月以来，金南俊没听说过自己酒量不行，这是连给她反悔的余地都不留。玻璃杯擦过她嘴唇，金泰亨听话地仰头，金南俊故意喂得很慢，等到金泰亨伸出舌头来够醇红的酒液，一杯下去金泰亨脸立刻红了，杯沿留了一圈清晰的口红印，被金南俊用拇指擦掉了，如果眼下不是公共场合，金泰亨在心里打赌他会再舔一口。

从项目开始金南俊就不遗余力在向金泰亨示好，大家都明白的逢场作戏，答应和不答应无非取决于白纸黑字上的利益牵扯，金泰亨本来不放在眼里，这种人她见多了，但是几天前闺蜜截了几张图发过来，问是不是她男朋友，看着眼熟。

金泰亨敷着面膜睡眼惺忪点开照片，愣了几秒钟才脱口而出一句混蛋。截图里的Id是一个不认识的金发碧眼美女，金泰亨顺着找过去，朴智旻出现的频率高到她需要划两次界面才到底。时间很新，还不是一次party，昏暗的包厢里挤坐着发热亢奋的肉体，金泰亨一张张翻，搂腰摸脸接吻都做过了，骰子和酒瓶散落一地，甚至还有小视频，嘴上说出差一个月的朴智旻坐在沙发上笑到眼都眯起来，任由女孩们对他施行游戏后的惩罚或奖励。

面膜纸上的水分蒸发完了，金泰亨揭掉后随手拍在身边的枕头上，气不过又抡起来砸了十几下，走之前还好言好语说在异国买好多礼物给她，结果人没回惊喜倒是先来了。点开朴智旻的聊天框，上一条停留在昨天的老婆晚安，附了张朴智旻的嘟嘴自拍，然而现在金泰亨只想把人从屏幕里揪出来扇两巴掌。

那天金泰亨失眠了，眼睛被手机的亮光刺到发痛，她反复刷新着sns，无数次点进那个人的主页又退出，但是没有再看到新鲜的偷吃证据，第二天还要上班，金泰亨想找家里剩下的褪黑素，又想起这还是朴智旻买给她的，一股脑扔进了垃圾桶。深夜了家里只有金泰亨一个人，她谁都没法联系，无论走到哪都充斥着朴智旻的痕迹，金泰亨打开窗户探出身子，想呐喊都组织不出语言，冷风吹得她打了个哆嗦，缩回阳台时摸到自己的眼眶湿了。

趁虚而入讲究的就是天时地利人和，金泰亨的手机响了，她以为是大洋彼岸的朴智旻，拿起一看是金南俊的来电，她刚才手滑点赞了金南俊的动态，对方关心地问她是不是失眠了，为什么还不睡觉。

肯定不是朴智旻啊，金泰亨接起电话想，自己在期待什么狗屁，他怎么可能这个点给自己打电话，直播调情吗。

“我失眠了，欧巴你方便出来陪陪我么？”

金泰亨临走前打开床头柜拿安全套，盒子里只剩下三个，她全带走了。金南俊入住的酒店就在附近，她没让金南俊过来接，自己打车过去。敲开房门先落入温暖的怀抱，金泰亨环紧金南俊的腰，他很知趣地没有开口过问，只是抚摸金泰亨的头发，把她抱进房间里。

酒店的夜景金泰亨没心思看，金南俊也没有把情事暴露给整座城市的癖好，他只馋金泰亨的身体而已。他们一起洗了澡，金南俊的舌头从前胸辗转到阴户，金泰亨躺在床上举起手，她的无名指戴着朴智旻准备的婚戒，朴智旻还没求婚，戒指是金泰亨自己在家里发现的，趁他出差偷偷拿来戴，如今上面的钻石仿佛在嘲笑她。

金泰亨把戒指摘了放到床头柜上，旁边的手机依然没有动静，金南俊从头到脚吻了一遍，抬起她的腿挂到肩上，挺身磨蹭泛湿的穴口，金泰亨不喜欢这个姿势，她撑起身子亲了亲金南俊，拽过他的手扶在腰上，转过身塌腰抬臀，金南俊一下就贯穿到底，比朴智旻还要深，顶得金泰亨一瞬间失神，脸埋进枕头里，她短暂想了一秒她和朴智旻两个谁更过分，似乎是自己。

沉寂的城市边缘冒出一点鱼肚白，金泰亨咬着嘴唇被金南俊肏出几声轻哼，眼泪蹭在枕头上，她的起床闹钟响了，屏保是她和朴智旻的自拍，好多年了还没换。

项目结束也意味着跟金南俊的合作关系终止了。那晚之后两人没再约过，金泰亨很快调整了心情，可是熟悉她的人还是能一眼看出，她头顶上方紧跟着一朵哭唧唧的小乌云。合同签完金南俊约金泰亨临走前最后一顿饭，金泰亨以为金南俊明早的航班就走，不会再对她动手动脚，但她忘了这些天为了方便客户出行，公司给金南俊配了商务车。从餐厅到地下停车场金泰亨走得很勉强，金南俊搂她腰的手已经滑到胸口了，要是平时她肯定羞得满脸通红，然而她一喝酒就上头的体质，脸上早就浮了两坨红晕。被推进后车座前金泰亨终于在衣兜里摸到了那枚戒指，钻石划破了她的指肚，好在没有丢。

喝多的金泰亨话比平时多，发烫的脸紧紧贴着金南俊的耳朵，呢喃他听不清的话，身体也比清醒时更敏感，金南俊等不及脱光，手伸进金泰亨的大衣把包臀裙撸到腰间，大手狠狠揉上挺翘圆润的屁股，掰开又挤到一起，临走前还要干一炮有50%的原因是想念金泰亨蜜桃臀带来的手感。腿间的肉缝还不够湿润，金南俊把手伸进金泰亨的嘴里，沾出她的口水当润滑，金泰亨吐吐舌头，说了句金南俊能听清的话：“我没醉，敢不戴套你就死了。”

喝醉的金泰亨威慑力大幅降低，但金南俊还是老实地套上小雨伞了，又是后入的体位，两人衣着整齐干着不齿的事，想到明天就要分别了金南俊格外卖力，捧着金泰亨大开大合肏，流下的体液打湿了内裤又滴在真皮座椅上，金泰亨跪不稳，膝盖撞上了座位内嵌的安全带卡扣，疼得哼叫了一声，金南俊以为她要到了，耸动得愈发激烈，金泰亨手撑住前排靠背想要往前逃，金南俊来不及抓回她来，安全套松了，大部分性器滑出穴外，浓稠的精液从套子里流出来，没来得及射完的星星点点溅在肉缝周围，金南俊把安全套扯出来，拉出一道银丝又断开，他喉咙略微发干，故意装没看见，帮金泰亨提上内裤收拾妥当，送她回家。

回去的路上金泰亨一直在吹风，她不想带着别人的精液味道进家门，朴智旻已经失联快要一周了，他们的聊天记录还停留在那张欠扁的自拍，金泰亨没有主动说话朴智旻也没有，好像有人按了暂停键，朴智旻那边没了动静，只有金泰亨在家循环缺失主角的争执和报复，电梯里的镜子映出金泰亨的脸，一看就是喝过酒又做过爱的，金泰亨烦得乱抓头发，还是忍不住掏出口红补了补。

家里一如既往地安静漆黑，金泰亨打开门弯腰换鞋，冷不丁被人从身后拦腰抱住：“泰泰！想我了吗！”

金泰亨吓了一跳，熟悉的格子花纹睡衣，熟悉的香水味道，朴智旻已经拿过她的手包和大衣：“给你放了洗澡水，加班累了吧先去泡泡。”

怎么会这样。

怎么会跟原来一模一样。

难道这些天我都是在自作自受，在暂停的真空时空里上演一出没人理会的独角戏么？金泰亨愣在原地，下体还处于不适期，被进入过的感觉被放大无数倍传到脑神经，反复提醒她偷情的事实。但不是那样的，明明先犯错的不是自己啊，为什么朴智旻可以当什么事都没发生过，他刚才站的位置，金泰亨曾经因为犯低血糖晕倒在那，都是因为他。

金泰亨甚至想要掏手机喊朴智旻出来比对，那个搂着陌生女人又亲又摸的混账是不是本人，但是她现在什么话都说不出，呕吐的感觉越来越强烈，有些东西必须从身体里爆发了。

没听见浴室的动静，朴智旻疑惑地从卧室走出来，看见金泰亨蹲在玄关靠着门发呆，刚扶起她就闻到了身上满满的的酒气，朴智旻习惯性认为金泰亨又去应酬了，拦腰把人抱进浴室，替她解衣服的时候金泰亨回过神，推开朴智旻的手说我自己来，朴智旻感觉奇怪，平时金泰亨在他面前懒得不行，能有人帮忙绝不自己动手。朴智旻听话地后退了一步。金泰亨慢慢脱了衣服迈进浴缸，水里放了入浴剂，绵软的泡沫争先恐后爬上金泰亨的身体，她伸手戳破最大的泡泡，朴智旻走上前跪在浴缸旁边：“告诉过你少喝酒，怎么还是不听话。”

你算什么人，凭什么管我。金泰亨扭过头避开想要抚摸她的手，朴智旻愣了一下就反应过来了：“泰泰，你是不是知道什么了？”

金泰亨继续沉默，被打湿的卷发披在后背沉甸甸的，好像一双手把她往水里拽。朴智旻还要摸她的脸，金泰亨这次没有躲过，被温热的掌心捧起来，朴智旻说看他，金泰亨闭眼拒绝，朴智旻的声音在她头顶，再度开口时的温度，跟他的手掌分离成两个极端：“别闹气，告诉我你怎么了？”

朴智旻最讨厌的事情之一：金泰亨有事情瞒着他。

金泰亨最讨厌的事情之一：朴智旻逼他把话说出来。

“你到底是出差了，还是去钓凯子了。”金泰亨目光停留在面前的瓷砖墙，她赤身裸体泡在浴缸里，妆还没卸，口红的颜色很新：“照片和视频，我都看见了。”

朴智旻撤回手，离金泰亨还是很近。他完全没想到金泰亨会知道，这个问题他没有考虑过，因为他去泡吧时压根就认为这件事的严重性就跟普通的出门交友一般正常，那些人来来去去从来不会被他记住，反正家里有金泰亨等自己。

玩具和宠物的定义完全不同。玩具玩过一次就扔掉，宠物是要放在手心里疼爱一辈子的。他爱金泰亨，爱到恨不得希望童话故事成真，把金泰亨变成个手掌大小的玩偶，任他摆弄，只听他一个人的话，朴智旻认为这也是爱，是他只对金泰亨产生的爱。只要金泰亨不反抗，就证明她也爱朴智旻，因为除了她没人能受得了他这样。

对于金泰亨偶尔产生的不满，朴智旻向来都是哄到她服软，印象里金泰亨只犯过一次错，因为生他的气跑到酒吧买醉，朴智旻从厕所隔间找到金泰亨时，她眼泪汪汪跪在脏兮兮的地上，意识不清醒地给染绿头发的酒保口交，看见朴智旻就往陌生人的身上躲，那个厌世相的酒保礼节性地保护了下她，立刻招来了朴智旻的拳头。那天金泰亨被朴智旻按在洗手池里差点溺水，朴智旻捞出她来咬住她的舌头恶狠狠说不许有下次，不要把我逼疯。

他在金泰亨颤动的瞳孔里看到了浑身冷汗瑟瑟发抖的自己，头晕目眩快要失去知觉，金泰亨的额头磕破了，血流过眉骨被他舔吻干净，他听见金泰亨说智旻也不许惹她生气，智旻也不要把我逼疯，智旻别哭了她好疼啊。

痛苦的回忆彼此都不愿意捡起来，但是眼下的气氛真的太他妈熟悉了。朴智旻坐在浴缸边一动不动看着金泰亨，金泰亨被盯得转开视线，缩进浴缸里只露出脑袋。朴智旻看得出她在生气，张了张嘴也没想好说什么，只得打算等她洗完再好好谈。鬼使神差地，离开浴室前朴智旻看了一眼金泰亨脱下的衣服，脑袋里有一道雷劈过，朴智旻皱眉拎起脏衣篮里的内裤，黑色的真丝质地上，下了一场恐怖的雪。

浴室里很温暖，朴智旻却以为自己站在漂浮的冰面上，向锋利的冰山笔直撞去，碎成一地的冰碴子。

“金泰亨。”朴智旻刻意让自己的声音听上去正常一点，可惜失败了：“是谁？”他现在说话就像精神病院渴望药物麻痹自己的疯子。

“客户。”金泰亨这次回答得干脆利落：“比你那群人干净。”

朴智旻觉得自己头顶开始冒烟了，他当着金泰亨的面把内裤扔进马桶里冲走：“为什么，就为了气我？”

金泰亨不搭理人就等于朴智旻说对了，朴智旻强行掰过她的脸仔细检查，脖子锁骨都没有痕迹，他撩开头发，耳垂下方一小块红刺得他心脏抽搐：“为了报复我糟践自己，你是不是傻。”

“谁糟践了，你情我愿怎么就糟践了？”金泰亨甩开他想要站起来，朴智旻按住她肩膀不让：“你情我愿？金泰亨你说实话，你喜不喜欢那个人？”

金泰亨不想理会了，胳膊使劲推朴智旻要起来，朴智旻松开手，顺势卡住金泰亨的脖子：“我再问最后一次，你喜不喜欢他？”脆弱的喉咙在他手心里，朴智旻虎口用力收紧，金泰亨扑腾出的水花打湿了朴智旻的睡衣，求生欲令她面容扭曲，朴智旻无视掉她的呼喊和挣扎，水漫过金泰亨的嘴开始往鼻腔里灌，他还没有松手，金泰亨的挣扎和哭闹他全听不见。

隔壁邻居敲打墙壁的警告声叫醒了朴智旻，他意识到金泰亨真的可能会死，于是放开了她。金泰亨冲出水面剧烈咳嗽起来，胸口起伏着发出嘶哑的哀嚎，朴智旻把她抱出浴缸，举起莲蓬头对着金泰亨一顿冲，冰凉的水吓得金泰亨一激灵：“朴智旻你是不是有病！滚开！”

各种肮脏的字眼朴智旻呼之欲出又咽了回去，他现在只想把金泰亨洗干净，然后告诉她，你犯错了，犯错是要受惩罚的。但是金泰亨突然站起来抢过了莲蓬头喷向朴智旻，他衣服彻底湿透了，金泰亨的声音隔了水帘传到耳朵里带了一层朦胧感：“你在乎过我的感受么，你知道我这些天怎么熬过来的么。”

“朴智旻你不比我高尚到哪里去，少嫌弃我，你跟我一样脏。”

“把你的手和嘴洗干净。”金泰亨固定住淋浴头，朴智旻站在凉水下低着头一言不发，他这幅样子金泰亨又开始心疼，一边在心里骂自己犯贱一边把水温调热，转身刚要走朴智旻就把她拽到跟前，用力咬住金泰亨下唇，金泰亨吃痛地叫出声，他的舌头趁机伸进来肆意侵犯起来，金泰亨咬不到他反而咬到了自己，手抓着朴智旻头发往后扯，朴智旻反而愈发用力，整个人欺压上前，几乎舔到她的舌根，金泰亨差点干呕出来，右手用尽全力甩了过去。

朴智旻实实在在挨了一巴掌，半张脸立刻肿了，额头还被金泰亨刚修的指甲划出个口子。这是金泰亨第一次打他，可能也是她第一次打人，她也没反应过来，金泰亨以为朴智旻会躲开或者阻止她，但是他什么都没做。掌印火辣辣地烧遍面部神经，朴智旻握住金泰亨，力是相互作用的，她的手心也红肿了。

睡衣不知道什么时候被踩在脚下了，两个人在热气腾腾的浴室赤身裸体四目相对，金泰亨故意不去看朴智旻挺立的性器，抱她出来的时候就硬了，她的脑袋里一团乱麻，刚才的愤怒因为朴智旻的沉默全都褪尽，像冲锋的士兵突然面对一条无法越过的沟壕，只得偃旗息鼓。比起生气的朴智旻，金泰亨更怕沉默的朴智旻，她手足无措起来，能想到的只有捂住朴智旻额头防止伤口沾水，她都忘了先把水关上或者从浴室出来，流水哗哗流过两个人的身体卷入下水道，好像只要洗的时间足够久，他们就能把矛盾全部冲干净一笔勾销了。

金泰亨总是第一个心软的人，她每次都发誓下次不再被朴智旻骗过去，可她每次都忘记。朴智旻先动手推了金泰亨一下，她后腰撞上洗手台差点没站稳，还没喊痛就被迫翻了个面弯腰趴低，什么前戏都没有，朴智旻掰开金泰亨白花花的屁股直接操进来，结实的大腿一下下撞击着臀肉挤压变形，刚被流水刺激过的阴蒂被朴智旻捏在手里揪弄，金泰亨却感觉不到快感，她很害怕只想挣脱，朴智旻早就看透她的想法，抓过她的两只手腕背在身后动弹不得，无论金泰亨怎么挣扎，只能让朴智旻肏得更深，混乱中金泰亨的头撞向洗手台上方的置物架，上面的洗护品稀里哗啦摔向地面一片狼藉，玻璃碎片有一些弹到了金泰亨脚边，朴智旻看见了，扛起金泰亨离开浴室，阴茎还埋在她身体里随着脚步抽动，金泰亨的双手解放出来，对着他后背又挠又抓：“朴智旻！你这是强奸！”

“有本事你就喊救命，让警察把我抓起来。”朴智旻随手把餐桌扫出一片空地，又是一顿清脆的碎响，他本来在给金泰亨做夜宵，现在全喂了地板：“泰泰，说句我想听的吧。”金泰亨像他从市场买回来的鲜鱼，摔上菜板等待开膛破肚，朴智旻确实想过，既然金泰亨不说话，如果剖开她的肚子，亲口问跳动的心脏是不是就能听到一句实话。

他们不是在做爱，是要彼此让对方崩溃。金泰亨仰躺在桌面上，对着朴智旻就是拳打脚踢，可男人的肌肉和力量她根本不是对手，动作🈷剧烈了反而让朴智旻进得更猛，金泰亨恨不得自己下面的嘴也长出牙齿来狠狠把朴智旻的老二咬断，情事上她一旦处于被动就覆水难收，朴智旻把她腿提起来往自己身前拽，金泰亨手撑住桌子抗争不过，胡乱摸向下面，掐住朴智旻的阴茎根部想拔出来，朴智旻喘了一声，甩开金泰亨的手，退出去拿了个什么东西再度捅进来，又凉又硬，顶端还有粗糙的凸起，金泰亨不敢置信往下看了一眼，自己腿中间夹着红酒的半个瓶身，另一半已经在身体里了。

“泰泰求你了，我只要你一句话。”朴智旻嘴上说着恳求的话，手里的动作丝毫看不出心疼。木塞子蹭着穴里的嫩肉，吸收了蜜汁后还膨胀了，金泰亨十分恐慌，她怕朴智旻把自己玩死，但是现在朴智旻脸上的表情更吓人，眼底藏不住的害怕和痛苦，这就是金泰亨想看到的。

似乎这些天的自我折磨和放荡堕落，就为了现在目睹朴智旻这副即将崩溃的颓废样子。金泰亨放松下来，轻飘飘地开口：“你弄死我吧，我死也不会让你满意。”朴智旻僵了一瞬，不再握着酒瓶往里抽送，慢慢拔了出来，瓶塞在穴口处卡住了，啵的一声洒了一些红酒在金泰亨腿间，朴智旻用手沾了点放进嘴里，剩下的整瓶酒举到金泰亨身前，倒得干干净净。

“泰泰现在酒量似乎好了，一整瓶喝完也没关系。”朴智旻手贴上金泰亨的小腹，鲜红的半透明酒液从他掌心里溢出流得到处都是，他推着红浪一路摸向胸部，抓满一把乳房，红酒挂在粉嫩的乳头上：“我都快不知道怎么罚你了。”朴智旻再一次闯进金泰亨身体里，俯身舔了口她身上的酒：“你不脏，我脏，但是你把我吃掉了，你现在也变脏了。”

湿密的吻落在肚子上，胸上和脸上，金泰亨浑身燥热但是内里发冷，不知道是发烧还是酒精刺激的，她试图蜷缩起来，甬道也跟着收缩，裹得朴智旻喉结滑动腰眼发麻，摆胯的节奏更快了，金泰亨又爽又难受，她想叫停又舍不得即将登顶的欲望，坚硬的桌面一点都不舒服，朴智旻还在疯狂操自己，撞得她快散架了，金泰亨后知后觉理解了朴智旻刚才说的意思，现在是她在吞食朴智旻，他们两个快要融为一体了。

她以为自己是头怪兽，被恶魔感染的怪兽，只能靠吃人续命，朴智旻是那个感染源，也是拯救她的解药。金泰亨恨他恨得咬牙切齿，现在又想被朴智旻的精液灌满，然后永远离开这个混乱的世界，就当做了一个跌宕起伏的梦。她在看不到尽头的痛苦里几次晕厥，终于从钝痛中抓到一丝清明，泛光的暖流从心脏翻滚到下面，金泰亨尖叫一声，陷入快感的漩涡，喷涌出的春水浇上穴里的性器，朴智旻深顶到底射出来，把金泰亨灌得满满当当。

两个人陷入暂时的休战，家里只有挂钟的滴答声。朴智旻趴在金泰亨上，像在拥抱太阳。金泰亨睁着眼睛缓缓回神，从朴智旻手里抽出自己来，摸到旁边空的红酒瓶，用力往自己怀里砸。

砰。

滚烫的铁锈味冲破紧闭的窗户流淌过熟睡中的城市。

刺耳的警笛声划破寂静，楼道里嘈杂的脚步声由远及近。

朴智旻脑袋凑上来，金泰亨捧起他接吻，手心一片湿热。

敲门声愈发不耐烦，他们紧紧拥抱在一起，谁也分不开。

早点摊前排起长长的队伍，金泰亨往窗外望，小学生背着五颜六色的书包跟着长辈领一碗热汤面，吹着气找桌子坐。

“该你了泰泰。”朴智旻拽拽她，金泰亨回过头，拿起笔在调解书上签字画押，端着大茶杯的警察在她耳边唠叨个不停：“又是你俩啊又是你俩，算算这是第几次进局子了，就是不长记性，每次都是扰民，邻里关系就是你们这种自私的人给搞分裂的......”

金泰亨签完字等朴智旻交罚金，她大衣里面随手套了朴智旻的衣服，鼓鼓囊囊地很滑稽，朴智旻也没好到哪里去，头上缠着一圈纱布，脸肿了老高，乖乖听完老警察的教诲，允许他俩走了才回头来牵她。

“疼不疼啊。”金泰亨揉了揉眼睛，一路观望着热闹的早点摊：“昨天你本来要做什么？”

“包饺子，肉馅我走之前买好了，回家还得收拾烂摊子。”朴智旻牵着她的手放进兜里：“你想吃什么？”

“粥，我饿到快吐了，昨晚就没好好吃饭。”

“去小区门口那家吧，旁边药店买点退烧药。”

“还有避孕药。”

“不买。”

“那就生个怪胎出来，又酗酒又暴力。”

“你敢生我就敢养。”

金泰亨的粥喝了一半，接过朴智旻递给她的矿泉水和药片，她看都没看一口吞下去，把另一碗多了浇头的面推给朴智旻：“待会儿去超市买把螺丝刀。”

“请天假，不去上班了。”

“你会卸车牌照吧。”

“车库有摄像头，你报复别人被抓个正着。”

“绕过去呗，谁叫他瞎报警。”

金泰亨把掰成两截的车牌照扔进垃圾桶，跟着朴智旻回家，一进门俩人都开始头疼，客厅卫生间全都遍地开花寸步难行，朴智旻去收拾残局，金泰亨借口身体不舒服进了卧室。打开衣柜翻出藏在深处的丝绒小盒子，把兜里的戒指放回原位。

等一个机会光明正大戴上吧。金泰亨不知道能不能等到那一天，但是她关上衣柜那一刻，是期待那一天到来的。

“智旻。”金泰亨喊他，朴智旻蹲在地上捡调料瓶，洒出来的胡椒粉惹他连着打了好几个喷嚏：“离远点，小心脚受伤。”

金泰亨不听他的话，还是光着脚扑上来趴到他背上，从背后紧紧搂住。

“你终于回来了，我好想你啊。”

朴智旻歪过不肿的那半边脸跟金泰亨接吻，除了他头顶的绷带，金泰亨斑驳的红指甲，和遍地的狼藉，其他跟之前一模一样。

仿佛他们只是被移动到这个场景里，周遭的一切与他们都无关。

END


End file.
